Suction cups are frequently used to hold shower curtains, small mirrors, shelves, and other small objects in bathroom and kitchen locations. They provide a handy non-permanent means of attaching various objects. However, the use of suction cups requires that the surface be completely flat and smooth to allow for an airtight connection. Even so, many suction cups will lose their suction over time and fail, causing the device to fall to the floor with often disastrous results that impact one's safety. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the ease and benefits of temporary surface mounting can be provided on surfaces which are not completely flat and smooth and will not fail over time. The development of the magnetic tile will serve to alleviate these concerns.
Various attempts have been made to provide a magnetic tile. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,996, issued in the name of Jones, describes flooring structures comprising a floor covering layer containing magnetic material. This patent discloses floor tiles having a magnetic material affixed to the tiles and a second magnetic material affixed to a surface for the purpose of attaching the floor tiles with a magnetic force. This patent does not disclose a tile with a back surface comprising a magnetic lattice that is designed to permanently attach to a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,200, issued in the name of Witt, describes a title display system. This patent discloses a set of decorative tiles comprising a magnetic means that are designed to attach to a metallic subflooring. This patent does not disclose a tile with a back surface comprising a magnetic lattice that is designed to permanently attach to a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,033, issued in the name of Kreckl, describes a system for laying wall or floor tiles or wall or floor plates. This patent discloses a system for securing titles utilizing a flexible contact layer attached to the surface to be covered, a layer of magnetically conductive material attached to the contact layer, and a layer of decorative plates or tiles with a magnetic backing removably attached to the magnetically conductive material. This patent does not disclose a tile with a back surface comprising a magnetic lattice that is designed to permanently attach to a surface.
While these systems fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one or more disadvantages. Many such systems are not suited for temporarily attaching a magnetic object to the decorative surface of the tile. The tiles in the above patents would be removed along with the magnetic object due to the fact that the tiles are attached to the surface magnetically and not permanently. Accordingly, there exists a need for a magnetic tile without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.